


Don't Forget That I'm Still Here

by Novirp13



Series: Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids [14]
Category: Bleach, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 不機嫌なモノノケ庵 | Fukigen na Mononokean | The Morose Mononokean
Genre: Death adores Tony Stark, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Not beta, So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Once a protector, always a protector. And he'll make sure this guy remember it good





	Don't Forget That I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Typo is my most loyal fan. Spelling mistakes because English is not my mother language. Possibly OOC. Fluff. NOT BETA so beware of grammar mistakes
> 
> Warning...I don't know anything about Bleach. I read the manga until the second arc a.k.a when Orihime get kidnapped and that's it. If you find a whole lot of inconsistencies and mistakes in this chap, forgive me for that. I tried searching it on google but you know they never explained everything to you cuz the manga already did and you just have to read it. And I'm just too lazy to read it myself. So I'm practically bulsh*tting my way out of this lol.
> 
> Again, let me remind you. This is Alternate Universe~~
> 
> ...I really love using that excuse as my way out for not doing a thorough research huh? I'm sorry :'D

Tony chewed his bottom lips, finger tapping his StarkPhone screen repeatedly. It typing and re-typing a familiar phone number but he was hesitated to make the first move. He didn't want to worsen the situation, he needs full confidence and cold evidence for this. Yet, as his brown orbs refocused to the problem at hand, he didn't want to leave it alone either.

Not when Ichigo looked so devastated.

It happened in the middle of a night when the brunette was happily doing his project. Along with Bruce who was doing his own at the other side of the lab, wearing The Glasses from now on that he's an impromptu tutor for the Hulk. The Green Monster himself was peering around Bruce's shoulder, trying to understand what the good doctor doing. Or sometimes he peered around his, Tony patted his head fondly. Although from the other-who-can't-See point of view, he looked like he was patting the thin air. Then, when the Hulk finally got bored, he went to Tony's AI section to play with Dum-E and Butterfinger, along with Clint who shadowed them as a good guardian he was. The genius already installed the optic with Taki's circle for them a long time ago, so he often heard excited beeps around the corner whenever the apparition decided to visit, eliciting a low chuckle from Tony.

Tonight was just like any other night, barred Dum-E who tried to help him as usual, yet failed as usual either. Except then, an anomaly happened. The Mistress, hanging onto him and playing with his locks, suddenly looked up. A humongous gate slowly shimmered into existence at the center of the lab, startling Bruce and making the Hulk, Clint, and Tony went into a fighting stance, the arm repulsor deftly assembled around his right arm. It looked like a Japanese Shoji, his mind registered. Excluding Haruitsuki's Mononokean that need to use an existing door to create a shortcut and not materializing one itself, what other supernatural deities that could do this impossible thing—

Then the door opened. And his favorite Strawberry kid don't-ever-said-that-in-front-of-his-face step out, eyebrows furrowed and looking glum. Their fighting stance relaxed within a second.

He parted his mouth, intended to ask him why is he here, but one crucial detail caught his attention and he stopped. Ichigo was wearing The Glasses. If he remembered, he prepared one for Yuzu as she cannot really see the Youkai—or anything that is invisible—and can only sense their presence, just like Kaname.

For a half-shinigami who work in that aforementioned realm in the first place, why did he need to use The Glasses?

"Hello, Stark-san. I'm sorry to intrude upon your humble abode this fine night," his mussed was cut short when a stranger's voice reached his hearing. It was a man in mid-thirty or younger (maybe older, if this man is Ichigo's shinigami friend, judging from the ghostly gate phenomenon). His messy pale-blonde hair was covered by a dark green and white striped top hat. With his mouth covered by the shite fan, his eye smiled as he bowed, "my name is Urahara Kisuke. Or Kisuke Urahara, for you all westerner. I'm an ex-captain of shinigami and now just a shopkeeper. A pleasure to finally meet you."

Tony mutely nodded, "likewise."

"You're very famous in our world, Stark-san. You're the very first human ever existed that grabbed the attention of our Mistress."

" _ **He is special indeed."**_

"Will you give me a permission to experiment on him a bit, dear Mistress?"

" _ **Only with Tony's consent~"**_

"No, thanks."

"A pity~"

"Uuh, Tony," Bruce tentatively interjected their weird conversation. He watched Kisuke warily but otherwise didn't call a security for help in a heap of panic. Not like it'll help. What will he tell them, anyway?  _Hello, a suspicious man came through a mystical gate that suddenly appeared in the middle of the lab?_ Yeah, not gonna cut it. Bruce asked, "don't you have something to discuss right now?"

Right. He glanced surreptitiously at the slumped figure of the half-human, doing nothing but stared at the metal wall, brooding; ignoring the worried Hulk and inquiring beeps of the AI's. Tony leaned closer and whispered, "what happened to him?"

Kisuke's eye smile turned plastic, fingers tightened around the fan handle, "he lost his Shinigami's power."

The shopkeeper proceed to tell the tale; Aizen's comeback, the fake Karakura town, the power of Hyougoku, the War (fucking again?! Was this the reason why he couldn't contact him for the past several days? God, this kid is going to be the death of him) and Ichigo's victory by defeating him via depleting his Soul Reaper's force for the Ultimate Final Form. The higher up thought it was worth it, to sacrifice one shinigami for the greater good (how he hate that word. He hate it the moment he finished watching Harry Potter series) but they never acknowledge the fact that it depressed the kid. Never acknowledge the fact that they sounded so dismissive. They didn't care enough to help, barred a couple of shinigamies—especially Rukia, his oldest friend. Byakuya, for saving his sister. Renji and Kikaku, his self-proclaimed rivals. And Toshiro, for helping his family—and even then, not without breaking any laws, facing the backlash.

(Ichigo was not the only one who broke and drown in sorrow when the teen couldn't see the supernatural beings anymore; Byakuya tightened his hold, letting Rukia cried into his chest)

"But...he wears The Glasses right now. I can just provide him another one to see them again instead."

"Yes, it helped him in seeing the Youkais, Hollows, and us. However, he cannot help, not like before," the ex-captain's lips thinned, "then with his friends trying not to include him in their 'job', it only saddened him further. I was surprised he could even maintain his grades at school. I know they were trying to keep him safe, but..."

"That's why you brought him here," Tony concluded and Kisuke nodded in acquiescence, "you said the other cannot help because of the laws. What about you? Won't you be in trouble by using this...gate thingy to transported him here?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Stark-san. As I said earlier, I'm not one of them anymore, generally speaking," his usual eye smile is back, trying to lighten the mood. When it didn't really work because Ichigo's darkened aura figuratively enveloped the whole lab though, Kisuke shook his head and stared at him, expression serious, "please, be there for him, Stark-san. He already helped us enough, so much he basically tore his half-self apart. The only thing I could do is make him smile and yet, I failed at that too. You're our only hope."

Tony gulped at the sudden solemnity but his gaze turned determined. Of course, he'll help him, he's one of the kids. He's  _his_  kid. Screw the law of the other world, screw anything! Nobody upset his family.

Perhaps he can read his mind or his face just said it all, Kisuke let out a relieved sigh.

And that was how he landed in this difficult situation.

He wanted to gather the usual circle or at least the Japanese one as he didn't want to disturb Danny's and Petey's sleep, Harley is not included because he doesn't know about Ichigo's second persona. Yet he realized, what if it only makes the situation worse? Ichigo can see Nyanko-sensei just fine because the youkai was using his sealed form. But what about Fuzzy? The dog youkai is fond of the oldest kid, he saw it sleeping and purring on Ichigo's lap several times. Hanae had told him about one of his job fiasco before, in which he allowed a youkai to borrow his Sight so she can see the world while Hanae's lost his at the same time. That Fuzzy sulked for a day and won't leave Hanae's side for even a moment. What if that happens to Ichigo too? It'll be a cute sight, sure, but not going to solve the problem.

Yeah, maybe he'll use The Glasses for the sake to appease the cute furball, Tony mussed. Then again, the main reason he didn't want to use The Glasses in the first place was because it'll remind him of his bygone power. Reminded him that he's useless. Reminded him that he's powerless. And—watching Ichigo nodded whenever Clint and Bruce trying to console him, with the archer doing a couple of acrobats or the doctor giving him science facts. Not a single smile or even just a quirk of lips appear—that is the last thing he wanted his kid to ever befall upon.

He was literally running the rag thin when a sudden clutter could be heard. The lab bathroom door opened and Haruitsuki stepped out of the Mononokean, complete with his usual red robe and light blue kimono.

Tony thought the kids heard his dilemma way, way till Japan. He was ready to tackle the blonde teen in overjoy. However, one look at Hanae skulking behind him, wearing the same glum as the third year, or Haruitsuki's hesitated stare, he knew. That they didn't come here to help him settle the matter.

But bring him another one instead.

"He...killed a youkai?"

Haruitsuki nodded. They stole a glance at the now depressed duo, slouching on the couch, while Clint's and Bruce's job to appease them with something becomes more difficult, "he didn't mean to. His father possessed his body so the youkai couldn't control him anymore."

"Wai—hold up, back up!" Tony waved his hands frantically, eyebrows rose so high it almost disappeared into his hairline, "did you just said...his father? Wasn't his father already..."

The master of Mononokean proceeds to recited everything that happened these past three days; their usual job, the invisible stair, the evil youkai sealed inside the shrine, the youkai using a bug to control Hanae's body to...attack Haruitsuki before it descended into its demise. Like how the story went, it was not the blue-haired teen's fault, he didn't even realize the ghost of his father possessed him. That doesn't mean it's not a problem in itself. Executive, the most notorious figurehead of the Youkai's world, won't tolerate this and will accept the story as a sorry excuse. The reason why they visited the billionaire before going to meet the Leaders was to calm Hanae's frayed nerve. He's bound to blurt everything in this nervous state of his but missing all the important point and it will only darken the situation.

"Why are you worrying about this?" Tony asked, "Didn't other exorcists banished a lot of evil youkai before? Like Natori-chan or Seiji-chan?"

"But they're exorcists in the human world," Haruitsuki shot back, arms hiding inside the sleeve of his robe, "and Ashiya's an employee of the Mononokean. Mononokean's job is to ensure the safety of Youkais' journey that wishes to be exorcized; be it the good, neutral, or bad one. They have their own law to determine what punishment the bad Youkai will have, so it was never our place to judge them. And this, possessed or not, categorized as one."

"On top of that, he's a human who can use his 'influence'. Oh, have I ever told you about this before?" Tony shook his head. Haruitsuki frowned for a second before he continued, "'influence' allows one to crush a demon's will or thoughts and force them to obey. Depending on its strength or how it used, it can even kill a demon. It's a power that allows 'humans' to possess a 'demon'. For example, if you command a demon to die, that demon's flesh will stop living. Depending on how it's used, it can harm demons. It's a double-edged sword. Don't rely on it."

"Don't rely on it..." he repeated, more to himself now than explaining how it works to the brunette. He covered his face with one palm, suddenly weary, "I should've trained him to use his 'influence' a lot more. Maybe then, if he was possessed, he can resist on not using it even for a little bit."

Tony was silent, he didn't know what to say to comfort the Master.

(He understand Haruitsuki's dilemma)

( _If I create an armor for Pepper,_ Tony remembered he thought about that at one point,  _maybe Killian's fiasco will never happen_ )

"Hanae—or Sakae, whatever—was just trying to save his son. It's self-defense."

"Like I said, the Executive won't accept the excuse."

Tony let out a pained sigh. Biased Youkai. It seems racism extended even till the supernatural realm, "what will you do, then?"

"Executive is not the only Leader of the Youkai world. There are also Justice and Legislator. Justice is neutral towards both party and Legislator is actually fond of Ashiya. Maybe because his reaction is always fun to watch," Haruitsuki dryly chuckled, "Legislator already agreed not to make a fuss about this so I just have to appease the Justice not to punish him, or at least severely. Asked them to compensate by accepting their request or something. One thing for sure, I won't let anything bad happen to him."

"You do. Or else I'm going to go there myself and punch the hell out of him," Tony nodded, gaze fierce.

The Mistress leaned forward, inserting herself into the conversation,  _ **"bring Kurosaki Ichigo with you."**_

They were startled by the sudden comment, didn't consider the fact that the God of Death will suggest them something at this point at hand, let alone tell them the answer to the problem. Haruitsuki blink was enough question, mutely asked her the reason why. So, thinking that it connected somewhat with The Mistress' suggestion, the brunette told him the full narrative of Ichigo's story. Or the abridged version of it. He was sure Kisuke didn't tell him everything, politics are always a bit of a cumbersome to relate; be it in real life or afterlife.

"Will it solved Ichigo-chan's problem though, Mistress?" Tony inquired.

" _ **Kurosaki Ichigo can be my representative,**_ _"_  she tentatively said, smiling indulgently. She was vague as always. Yet at the same time, that gave them enough answer to go on.

Haruitsuki obliquely nodded, "if you say so, Mistress. Ashiya, Ichigo-san," he called them, in which their head rose in tandem, "let's go to the Mononokean and talk about business. I'll tell you in more detail later."

Tony saw the orange-haired teen hummed, eyes hesitant. But blessed Hanae and his puppy dog eyes, he agreed to come. He stood up and nodded at the lab residents goodbye, including the robots. The genius slapped his back as he walked past by, giving him a silent encouragement. Ichigo didn't react outwardly, though his shoulders tensed for a second, lip pressed ever so hard. Haruitsuki and Hanae bowed to them and the door of Mononokean closed with a click.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Bruce asked, frown marred his face, "this is the first time I see him so tired. Even the story of the wars didn't make him looked this...old."

Tony sighed, "the feeling of helplessness can crush you good," he knew that very well. Felt that when he was restrained and couldn't do anything as Killian hurt Pepper. Clint rested his hand on his shoulder, his expression told him he knew what was his friend thinking right now. Tony tilted his head, leaning on The Mistress, allowing the cold of Death's figure seeped beneath his skin, "I sure hope your advice will bring our Ichigo back, Mistress."

" _ **It will, Tony. It will,"**_ she cradled his hair, messing the already untidy lock,  _ **"he has his partner from the very start, always beside him and ready to help him. He just needs to remember it."**_

They blinked at that. But as always, The Mistress just smile and let them stew in curiosity.

* * *

The journey to the Youkai world was peaceful, even if it was too quiet. Haruitsuki was used to Hanae's chatter as they walk between the realm, or at least his whine of being okay although his pale face was a definitive proof that he was not. They didn't need to use The Gate to crossed anymore when the Legislator implemented the rule about the employee of Mononokean. But with Ichigo tailing after them, they couldn't do that so they have to do the long way. And because Hanae used The Gate to cross only once, he didn't have the time to get comfortable with it and the illness was back within a second. As Ichigo experienced worse than mere vertigo, he pointed himself as Hanae's personal caretaker. His glare, though not as intense as usual, deterred the blue-haired teen's grumble, he accepted the medicine albeit begrudgingly. Hanae turned sour when he was sick, it was a nuisance so Haruitsuki appreciated that.

"To think you brought another human to the Underworld, Itsuki-kun," Justice piped from beside him. He was in his Tiger form, walking serenely. After the disaster of the fake arrest Executive ordered Justice to, Hanae can only enter the Underworld with one condition a.k.a he's only allowed to enter while accompanied by the Justice. His eyes lingered onto Ichigo, committing his appearance into memory, "I don't know what Executive will think about this."

"You know if the Mistress said something, you just have to follow it," Haruitsuki said. He showed him a small smirk, "besides, don't you want to surprise the Executive sometimes?"

Justice stared at him incredulously, "you become more and more mischievous, Itsuki-kun. Was this because of that human The Mistress chose to follow? What was his name? Toni?"

"Tony," He chuckled, "hmm, maybe. Natsume-san and Danny-san helped in influencing us a lot too."

As they finally arrived at the Underworld, the oldest let out an awed gasp; colorful village, colorful youkais, and the tall blue and purple Fuji-like-mountain as its background. He looked at them both, checking if he missed something that will identify them as humans, that will not bode well if they did. Hanae wear the green yukata, while Ichigo wears his usual school uniform and a woman kimono covered the half of the top; it was pink with floral petal pattern at the bottom of it ("sorry, I don't have male yukata for your size available", "You looked good in it, Ichigo-san", "Shut up, Hanae". At least the teasing brought the third-year up from his dump). The kimono also told the other that Ichigo was Mononokean's property, so he didn't need to answer some probing questions from normal Youkai or getting into trouble. Though he amended, Hanae wore the same outfit before and he still managed to land himself into a troublesome conflict.

(And the said conflict was taken advantage of for the Executive to order Justice into bringing Hanae to him)

Haruitsuki nodded at Justice, "we will leave the rest to you."

"Eh?" Hanae and Ichigo blinked.

.

With a leap of faith, Justice—allowing the three teenagers to ride onto his back—rushed through the thick forest with incredible speed.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

And yes, Hanae was not okay with it.

"You already ride him before," Haruitsuki hanged onto Hanae's yukata so he didn't lose his balance, "stop screaming."

"NO WAY!" he wailed, finger clutched so tight to Justice's fur, "THIS IS STILL SCARY!"

"Gh...I'm blaming you if I vomit, Itsuki," Ichigo groaned, "this is worse than Kototsu in Dangai..."

After taking a detour to buy a gift for the Executive—he loved Gyomakesara. It's the Underworld's sweet bean buns—and a bit of a commotion of the resident recognizing the Justice—or it seems, as Hanae, who was prohibited to step down from the Tiger's back, was misunderstood by the villagers, thinking that he was the said Justice himself—they finally arrived at the birdcage. Just like its name suggested, it was a two-stories traditional house hanging by thick vines on a thick branch. He could hear Hanae gulped in trepidation and Ichigo patted his clothes to straightened out the wrinkles.

The Justice transform into his human form—he's shorter than Haruitsuki, his light purple hair is tied with a golden ring in a low ponytail, he wore a kimono with black spots that resembled his Tiger form. The bag under his eyes make him looked permanently sleepy—stared at them, "let's go to the meeting room," and he guided them through the long corridor, along with the other Youkai servants.

As they arrived at the meeting room, Haruitsuki saw the rest of the Leader. Legislator—his hair is short and light-blue, wearing a greenish-black haori over a greenish-black and red kimono. He let out a long puff of smoke from his tobacco—sat at the left side. And Executive—slick, white hair looked impeccable as usual, and his overall white Chinese long gown outfit is spotless as usual too—sat at the front seat of the long table. Legislator smiled at their arrival, but Executive was anything but annoyed. And a bit angry too.

Haruitsuki bowed. His normal heart suddenly thundered like crazy, the nervousness is back. Without breaking eye contact, he said, "It's been a while."

* * *

Ichigo's shoulder tensed the moment he laid his orbs to the Leader of the Youkai world, unconsciously step forward to hide Hanae's form from the pierced glare of Executive (what can he do, though? He doesn't have his power anymore. He cannot protect anyone anymore). Even without changing into his Shinigami form, he could sense the hostility, wafting ominously like a disgusting smell of trash. He didn't know why The Mistress wanted him to accompany them to their private problem. He'll help of course, if The God of Death asked him to, but that doesn't mean he was not questioning it.

And looking at the animosity, he thought he understood why.

Hanae is a friend. Hanae  _is_  family. If he wants to hurt him, he has to go through him first.

( _Again, what can you do?_  His mind sneer,  _You're nothing but a normal human now_.  _Weak, pathetic, human being_ )

(He ignored it)

Ichigo sat at the right side of Hanae, hand reaching toward him ever so slowly; giving him a silent comfort and a chance to grab him immediately to run (to...somewhere) away from the toxic environment. The discussion about Hanae's 'crime' was okay even when the Executive hostility was now visible, not as an aura, but black smokes that could be seen by naked eyes, circling around his trembling figure. It was okay until the point of Hanae was speaking too much, Haruitsuki silenced him with a sweet bun. Almost snorted in amusement because the blonde used the fork to practically shoved it into his mouth, he looked like an assassin at work. Yet it changed for the worse after the Leaders silent conversation. Changed for the worse when the smoke that was around the Youkai body was now enveloping Hanae like a morbid blanket, it choked the air out of him.

"Hana—"

The same smoke was onto him in an instant, his face turned pale.

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe! Oh God, I can't breathe!_

"Executive!" Haruitsuki stood up, torn between checking on Hanae or Ichigo first. Fuzzy ran around in a circle on the top of the table, panicked, "what are you doing?! Stop it!"

"No. I cannot accept this," the Executive growled. Ichigo's orbs stared at the unwavering posture of the white-hair youkai. He looked at them with so much contempt, it was terrifying, "so what if he can use the Influence? This boy still killed a youkai. A normal exorcist? I don't care. But an employee of Mononokean? That's another issue. I told you before, I want him gone. And if you will not banish him—"

"— _I will do the deed myself."_

 _What?_  His jaw unhinged and pupil contracted till his eyes were almost entirely white. He want to banish Hanae? Does that mean...

He want to kill him?

 _No!_ The Executive slowly stepped toward them, ignoring the two Leaders who tried to stop him from the warpath,  _No, not Hanae! Not his friend! Not his family!_

He had to save him! He had to—

( _You can't do anything_ )

The smoke tightened the grip even further, cutting the air circulation even deeper.

_I can't breathe I can't breathe Hanae is going to die God Hanae is going to die_

( _You can't do anything_ )

_Ican'tBreatheIcan'tBreatheIcan'tBreatheOhMyGodI'mGoingToDie—_

( _Face it already. You CAN'T do anything!_ )

_I DON'T CARE!_

_._

_I don't care! I don't care! I don't care if I have to sacrifice my limbs, my hearing, my eyesight, even myself. I have to save him. Because—_

(Something within him snapped. And  _he_  wakes up)

_Because I'm a protector!_

_._

Before his eyes fluttered down, he heard a maniacal laugh—

" _ **Took you long enough, King."**_

—and the scenery changed to a high sky and side-way buildings, Ichigo gasped in trepidation yet relieved at the sweet, sweet gulp of fresh air.

* * *

It took a moment for Hanae to realized he could breathe again. He let out a couple of coughs, bile stuck inside his throat. Was the Executive's aura finally receded? Was The Legislator or Justice managed to stop him?

(He was so scared. God, the first time around was bad enough and this? This one felt like he was already fallen down into the deep, dark cliff and nobody could save him. It was so scary. Why did he decide to go back to the Underworld again?)

(Oh yeah, about the Youkai he 'accidentally' murdered)

Hanae's head shot up. Maybe, in this lull of tenseness, he could explain what happened more clearly. He didn't want Haruitsuki to receive the brunt of his action just because he failed to tell them the details of the incident ( _and I don't want to die too. Snap out of it, Hanae!_ ). Before he could even open his mouth, however, a sudden laugh echoed, it chilled the occupants to their bone.

" **It's been so long. I'm so getting tired of being chained like an animal."**

"Ichi...go?"

The orange-haired teen stood slowly, his short bangs somehow covered half of his face, hiding his expression. He turned his back to him and stared at the shocked Leaders. Hanae couldn't see him clearly. Only a glimpse of his black sclera and yellow orbs, smirk adorned his complexion. He thought he was just imagining it, for what reason could it be for Ichigo to put a contact lens in this kind of situation? But one look at Haruitsuki, who took an unconscious step back, he realized it was not a trick of light at all.

"Are you...Shirosaki?"

 _Shirosaki?!_  Hanae heard him. He remembered the Third-Year told the circle about him, that a hollow resided within his soul. That he was born when he asked 'Geta-Boshi', whoever he was, for more power to rescue Orihime from the clutch of his enemy. He said the Hollow was as dangerous as any other monsters he slain before, tried to take over his body several times when they fought inside his Inner World. Though don't worry, Zangetsu bound him good and he'll never let him out of his sight, not when he was there to prevent it.

And yet, here he was. Because Ichigo's power is gone.

Because Zangetsu is gone.

Hanae should felt scared of him. The Hollow loomed over him so closely, he was on his personal space. He should felt terror creep up on his nape, maybe even stronger than even Executive's killing intent. But no. Nothing. He didn't feel any single fear within an inch of his body. Instead—

—he felt...content.

Maybe because he was too trusting. Haruitsuki said that was the reason why he was so easily possessed.

" **Ding, ding, ding! Perfect score for our Master of Mononokean~"**  he sing-songed, his voice was a combination of Ichigo's and a high tone of a maniacal hunter.

"you're not a normal human," The Executive's orbs narrowed, eyebrows furrowed. Hanae saw the black smokes around him returned tenfold, it attacked Ichigo and him as sharp as an arrow, intended to hurt them in any way. Except It pinged uselessly, repelled because an invisible barrier formed within their area; like Danny's ghost shield, if he had to take a gander. It didn't deter the Executive from growling, "who are you, really?"

" **Didn't Itsuki-chan already told you who I am? I'm Shirosaki, or that was what King decided my name was,"** he held up his hand when the leader wanted to say something, halting him from forming a sentence. His golden eyes never strayed from the white-hair Youkai, grin turned even more feral,  **"but I'm also Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. The savior of Soul Society, the brother of cute twin, the oldest kid in The Circle, and—"**

"— **the Shinigami."**

.

" **A substitute actually. Those old cots of higher-ups never deem us important enough in their scheme of future to promote us into a legal one,"** he continued to speak after a minute of awkward lull of conversation. Hanae watched as the Leaders demeanor shifted; Executive turned wary, the black smoke halted like someone just press a pause button on it. Justice's eyes changed into a calculated one, watching the teen's movement more closely. And Legislator's face turned white, he immediately hid behind the Tiger shifter's back and whined (oh yeah, he remembered the Mistress threatened him to create a rule of Mononokean before. Must be a traumatizing event if his reaction was so extreme just because Ichigo/Shirosaki mention the 'S' word). The carrot-top teen harrumphed,  **"then again, they didn't care enough to intervene when Aizen kidnapped a whole town just because of his stupid ambition. Or maybe they're just cowards and they're not actually that powerful, to begin with. I think sitting on their throne too long makes them fat, they should take an example of Yama-jiji. He's old, but he's powerful as hell. Sorry, did I ramble? Being chained for years with nobody to speak to tend to make people talk their mouth off"**

( _Why did Ichigo-san said Shirosaki is bad?_  Hanae mussed,  _He sounded nice. Reminded me with Tony-san actually_ )

Ignoring the shivering form of Legislator, Justice spoke up, "Shinigami-san—"

" **Shiro."**

"Shiro-san. What is exactly your reason to be here?" he asked. He fingered the teacup, hands itching to snatch a few snacks but focused onto the task for a moment, "Haruitsuki said you're here because The Mistress wanted you to. Was it because the Mistress...know  _this_  will happen?"

" **Define** _ **this.**_ **"**

Justice's orb surreptitiously went to the Executive who stiffened.

" **Ah, must be. I mean...she is basically a clairvoyance."** He shrugged, **"Or maybe this is just one of the alternate choice. Maybe without my presence, you can keep the right mind to have a calm conversation. Maybe** _ **I**_ **am the reason why Executive-san snapped. But she still took the chance just so Ichigo will stop moping. Either way, we never know what The Mistress see with her power."**

" **One thing for sure though, you tried to choke the life out of my King,"** the golden orbs sharpened, the black pupil turned into an animalistic shape. It looked like cat eyes. Or a demon. He moved forward, each step echoed like a drum of Death. He stopped right in front of the Executive, the evil grin was gone,  **"I don't like that.**   **If he dies,** _ **I**_ **die. How could I maim the stuck up Shinigamies if I don't have any body to use, no? So, please don't do that anymore."**

Executive's shoulders tense, he let out his own hiss, "And if I do?"

Ichigo's/Shirosaki's eyes closed, his smile was plastic,  **"you will learn that I'm not as merciful as my King."**

Hanae felt the atmosphere inside the meeting room drop like crazy, with Executive's black smoke and Ichigo's Reiatsu shrouded the place. It seeped the oxygen dry, felt like they were in a space without an appropriate costume. Yet, even so, Hanae still feels fine. And Haruitsuki too. He didn't know about the other Leaders, but it seems like Ichigo's/Shirosaki's aura still shrouding them, protecting them; more like Tony's Iron Man suit now rather than Danny's barrier.

Fortunately, Justice was there to save the day. He came up between the two—Hanae thought he saw lightning dance between their eyes—and separated them with one push, "okay, the problem is at stale for now, right? Can we please go back to the main topic now?" Justice led the Executive away until he sat him down to his chair back, "I know you're mad, Executive. But killing an innocent human is a crime in itself. Just because you're one of the Leader, doesn't mean you can do anything you want."

"He's not innocent."

"He  _is_  innocent," Justice shot back, "we have our own clause about 'what penalty should we deliver if the perpetrator in question killed others because of possession'. I told you, a Leader should be neutral in anything. I can't have you act up because you were drowned by your own emotion."

When he saw the Executive won't rebut his statement any longer, Justice nodded. He turned back to the attention, watching the three teenagers, eyes still looked lazy yet determined. Hanae watched his orbs lingered on Ichigo/Shirosaki a lot longer before he said, "right. Hanae-san," the blue-haired boy straightened a bit when he called his name, "are you familiar with the Princess?"

* * *

Shiro yawned as he followed the owl youkai servant to the study, watching Haruitsuki's and Hanae's back. Sometimes, the blonde took a suspicious glance at him, ensuring that he was not gone from his watch. Not like he can, anyway. He may have a hollow power, but he was not mature enough to create a Garganta and get the hell out of here. He was not sure if Garganta can connect to the world other than Soul Society and Human Realm in the first place.

The study was small, it felt cramped with two people already. The desk only reached Hanae's mid-rib, and if Shiro had to sit on the chair alongside it, he was sure he had to tuck his legs in. While Haruitsuki taught Hanae about the Underworld history and hierarchy, Shiro sat at the very corner and close his eyes.

He started to meditate.

"You changed."

When he opened the eyelids, the first thing his golden orbs caught was the blue, slightly gray sky. Kurosaki Ichigo, with his famous orange hair and famous frown on his tightened face, kneels down at the wide building. The stare he directed at him was not the usual wary one whenever he met with the Hollow. Rather, it was curious along with a slight confusion, "You're very calm. And talk too much. Usually, you just attack others without announcement. It was a hassle."

" **I'm blaming Tony,"** Shiro, now his body is completely white as he was in the Inner World, sat at the floor too,  **"that man influenced you so much, I cannot help it but change accordingly."**

"You speak like you're the embodiment of my soul."

" **Just because the Old Man didn't tell you, doesn't mean is not true"**

If it possible, Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed even further, "what do you mean by that?"

Instead of answering the question, Shiro said,  **"you didn't lose your power, you know. The old man just decided to hide into the deeper part of your soul. He's the reason why you can see the ghost and all of the supernatural stuff. And because I was imprisoned and couldn't take his place, your...Sight, as the Mistress said it, was gone too. Or sealed, cuz like I said, you didn't actually lose your power,"** he tilted his head, thumb and index finger caressing his pointed jaw,  **"actually, he's the reason you cannot achieve your full power in the first place, see. If he just let me** _ **do**_ **it, let me stay and not usurping my place, you can defeat that bastard Aizen without having to experience the loss of your Sight. Sure, your Reiatsu will deplete, but you will see the Youkai and Ghost just fine. Just like how your life before you turned into a Substitute Shinigami. Not a normal,** _ **normal**_ **human. And you will not mope like a pathetic loser. Honestly, I was so sick of you raining the Inner World. There's no umbrella here, okay? Nor a door to enter these buildings. Well, I can just break the window but I don't want to ruin anything when your emotion acted like a whirlwind already."**

"You really talk too much."

" **Again, I blame it on Tony."**

"But I don't understand," Ichigo mumbled, "if what you're saying is true—in which I don't totally believe you. But you don't have any advantage on lying to me right now. You're already in the possession of my body anyway. You can just escape at any moment you want—then you two act as a part of my soul. Which, is strange! I never heard someone having two pairs of different souls before. Well, Renji and Ukitake did. But you act like you and the old man are separate entities," he blinked, "does that mean you two actually have different skillset? Different swords too?"

" **Bingo to both question."**

"And you said that the old man usurped your place? Does that mean  _you_  are actually the first soul ever born?"

" **Bingo again."**

"Wait. Then that's mean—"

" **Yes. The Old Man is not the real Zangetsu..."**

Shiro's golden eyes stared into the orange one. His thinking face morphed into pale realization as his mouth parted and said.

" _ **I**_ **am Zangetsu."**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back alone, Ichigo-san?" Hanae asked, standing nervously while fingers playing with the hem of the yukata in nervousness. The Legislator created a rule of 'the Shinigami can use the Mononokean to go to the Underworld or back to the Human World without having to journey through The Gate (because The Mistress is a scary woman. If this boy is The God's representative, he'll agree with whatever he propose—as long as it didn't involve in destroying the balance of the Youkai World—because he didn't want the woman to visit him personally like before. Once was enough) so Ichigo was inside the Mononokean already, ready to go back to the living realm.

The third-year nodded, "there's something I wanna ask. And I think my presence is not really accepted here, especially by the Executive. I don't want to create a problem to you two any more than this," he stepped out for a bit to mussed Hanae's already messy hair, the younger squawked. He chuckled, "don't worry about me. I'm fine now. Shiro's right. I shouldn't let the sorrow drowned me. We know from Tony's experience that was not healthy."

Haruitsuki hummed, expression worried, "Shirosaki—"

"—is fine. He's behaving," Ichigo interjected before the blonde could speculate anything. He felt the Hollow-that-is-not-actually-a-normal-hollow poked him for that, in which Ichigo nudged him back, "I'll tell everyone everything after this is all over, okay?"

Haruitsuki nodded. Hanae practically moved like a bobblehead doll.

The oldest brother smiled when the first-years waved at him, Hanae with tears on his eyes, acting like they'll never meet again. The Mononokean's door closed and the only thing that accompanied him was the Youkai itself, who immediately asked him via writing the question on the scroll.

" _Where's to, Ichigo? :D "_

"To my home. I have to ask Dad about my Mom," he answered, gaze determined, "and what actually am I."

* * *

**OMAKE**

Ichigo blinked when the guy named Ginjo approached him. He looked nice at a first glance, but hanging out with Tony the Billionaire, he learned how to identify which person is genuine and which person is a manipulative jerk. Of course, he was not as skilled as the brunette himself as he had years and years of practicing. And Shiro  _(_ _ **"Zangetsu is too long. Just call me Shiro like before. It's not like you need to use my real name in everyday conversation anyway. Call me that if you want to unleash our**_ **badass** _ **power~"**_ _)_ won't stop yapping about his lame slick hair—even more so than the Executive—so Ichigo couldn't stop snickering, mentally, "you want to teach me how to use my Fullbring power?"

Ginjo nodded. A wolfish smile adorned his milky face, it only made Shiro's insults increased further, "Yes. I mean...don't you hate Soul Society? You sacrificed so much and yet they give you so little. The thing they could do is giving you a power to at least protect yourself and your family. But they don't and because of that, I can offer you the lesson myself."

"' _ **Don't you hate them for leaving you?'. 'Don't you want to take revenge on them because of all this unfairness?'. Bla bla bla...so cliche,"**_ Shiro mimed. He blew a raspberry to no one, swinging his legs back and forth at the cliff of the building,  _ **"his behavior could've fooled me, but that declaration. Man, did he watch 80's movies or something?"**_

" _This era shows still have that kinda character as their villains, you know. It's the mainstream troupe."_

" _ **Point."**_

"Can you wait a moment, please?" he turned away and fished out his phone. Calling a number that was listed on his quick dial ring, he waited. Without long, a familiar face covered his phone screen. Asking Shiro to watch his back—he didn't want Ginjo peeking over his shoulders—he asked the beautiful skeleton right away, "what do you think, Mistress?"

Ignoring Tony's whine because Ichigo didn't deem him important enough to at least responded to his greeting, the God of Death took over,  _ **"accept it. But never let him out of your sight. Watch your back and be ready to retaliate."**_

With that confirmation out of the way, Ichigo turned off the communication and confronted the guy for the second time; his own fake quirk of lips was there, complete with closed eyes and oblivious expression, "I'll be glad to."

And as Ginjo laughed in a friendly way, Shiro snorted,  **"** _ **who said you're a nice kid albeit a bit brash? You're just as cunning as this guy."**_

" _Well...you're part of me."_

" _ **Point again."**_

* * *

When the time Ginjo betrayed him and Rukia came to helped him to get his power back via stabbing him using the sword imbued by captains' power arrived, Ichigo was ready. Avoiding the traitor's attack, he swallowed Kon's soul, changed into his Shinigami form—they let out a shocked gasp at this—and shouted.

" _Come, Zangetsus!"_

A light blinded everyone present, shining the darken street like a morning came early. When it receded, Ichigo stood there, clutching two pairs of swords; On his left hand is a short sword with a hole in the handle for him to grip. While on his right hand is a long sword with a hole in the center of the blade. Both of them are black till its hilt, with a smooth surface that reflected the glint of the moon. Ignoring the jaw hanging from the audience, Ichigo let out a small chuckle and smirk.

"It's good to be back~"

* * *

Ginjo ran away and Rukia ordered him to meet the captains of Shinigami to report of how, when and where did he get his power back.

Ichigo felt his Zanpakutous hummed at the back of his mind. Well. As long as he has his partner back, he didn't mind. As long as his partner is there to catch his back, he can face anything. As long as his partner is there to lend his power—

He can protect what is his.

* * *

In the Stark Tower, surrounded by the usual kids while Tony helped Bruce in his project and Clint served them drink and confectionary, Ichigo started talking.

"You know..."

Their attention went to him. He was in his Shinigami form, cleaning his dual Zanpakuto. Tony saw his eyebrows rose and he was blinking like he suddenly questioning the entirety of his life.

"I don't know what to refer me anymore," Ichigo started, "I'm more of a hybrid between Shinigami/Quincy/Hollow than human. The only reason I have a human body was because of my Dad, who is a pure Shinigami inhabiting a fake-body of a human a.k.a Gigai. We have my mother, the pure Quincy which basically a humanoid alien as they're a different species than normal human a.k.a descendant of another being of force. There's the complication on my soul, that had been corrupted by hollow because of my mother's tainted soul after being attacked by the said Hollow. Which, had been exacerbated by me. And then don't forget about me activating my fullbring trait when I lost half of my power too."*

An awkward silence ensued.

"Yeah. Fuck my life, right?"

Shiro cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> *Prop to Seithr-Kairy for those funny statements. Seriously, I laughed so hard I just have to put it in the story :'D
> 
> So, The Executive killing intent has awoken Ichigo's survival instinct. And what is his survival instinct if not Shirosaki? XD
> 
> ...told you I'm too lazy to do research on how exactly did he get his power back. I know about the sword, but I don't know the detail much `3`
> 
> Also, what is The Old Man's real name actually? They said it was Ywach but... Ywach is the final bad guy in the canon manga, right?


End file.
